Our Anniversary
by Lilsciontist
Summary: One shot-Hermione and Ron married or so it may seem he hasn't seen his wife in a week and can't find her nor locate her until the day of there Anniversary . Very naughty and Fun. Rated M for adults only ...Please read responsibly


"Where is she" he roared as he entered her office at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione headed the whole department of magical order making laws that would protect muggles and the secrecy of the wizarding society.

"I apologize Mr.Weasley she has left for the day" a nervous Hubert manages to shutter.  
"Gone home!" Ron huffed he walked straight to the fire place "164 Elm". What the hell was going on, she had been getting up early for the last week and arriving home at all hours of night when he had already had fallen asleep. Ron had barely seen his wife and it was there anniversary and he couldn't get through to her on her locater. He arrives inside the house it was quite, everything was how he had left it.  
"Hermione?" he called out "Damn it women" he placed his robe on the couch and plopped down into his favorite spot. The spot where he use to hold his wife and they would talk for hours. The hours passed and Ron dozes into a deep sleep.  
"EEEEEERRRRR" a sudden sound woke him. Instinctively he reach for him wand and saw something else. A note was on his lap.  
"Bloody Hell how long was I out" he opened the note

Meet me in the bedroom...

"Yeah.." he crumble the note and tossed it in the fire, he got up and ran up the stairs stomping his way down the hall, the door was a jar. He pushes it open and the bedroom was empty.  
"The hell" he whispered and he hears the sound of some water splashing in the bathroom. Holding his wand tightly in his hand he walks and peers through the door. Candle light danced through the small opening. _Who the hell is here…._

He opened the door slowly, to his amazement the bathroom had been transformed, There was a huge water fall the emptied into a crystal blue pool that steamed with heat with candles everywhere. Palm trees surrounded the pool and tropical birds flew from tree to tree. The door slammed shut startling him.

"You're late Mr. Weasley" Hermione standing behind the door. He glared at her. She knew he was upset and she could not blame him for that. She had been working long hours and had been paying him no attention.

"What's this" he said unimpressed. As he watched her walk over to the pool wearing a red silk robe, that was tied around her body accenting her curb. _No you don't Hermione Granger…._ But he swallowed hard as he watched her walk teasing him with each step.

"Come on Darling …why don't you have a swim" she dipped her toe in "It's nice and warm" She smiled

"I don't feel like swimming" He huffed still glaring, but he did, she knew he loved to swim and she looked so beautiful in that robe and her skin kissed in sweat from the steam of the water. She walked over slowly to him, coming up close to him. He eased his look. She smelled so good. Hermione slowly slipped the wand out his hand and tapped his shirt that vanished revealing his strong muscles.

"Baby can you forgive me" she purred as she caressed his chest.

"No and do not think that for one moment this is going to distract me" his eyes lied; he was completely aroused as she ran her delicate fingers over his chest. His cock throbbed and longed for her.

"May be I can convince you to forgive me…….."Hermione slowly untied her robe; she turned around with her back facing him and let it drop to her shoulders teasing him as she walked toward the pool again.

_Oh shit _….his mind scream watch her beautiful red curls caressed her back.

"Come Ronnie" She called as she reached the edge of the pool letting the robe drop. All she had on was a red thing that revealed all

"What is that?" Ron manages to spit out. Hermione smile devilishly. She turns to show him the front and he caught sight of her full breast. Pink nipple so tenders and wanting his attention.

"This love is for you…Happy Anniversary" She turns stepping slowly into the water. "I know that I have been preoccupied at work…that's why I have taken the rest of the week off to dedicate it to you."

"Really" he said surprised. _Hermione never takes off……._ "Ok…I'll forgive you on one condition" He smiled walking up confidently to the edge of the pool where she was.

"What condition is that" She turns with a smile looking up from the pool to him as he started to stepping into the pool pants and all.

"You let me take those off of you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Reaching Hermione slick body and embracing her with a crushing kiss. He lifts he up by her waist and carries her to the edge of the pool, breaking there kiss and sucking her breast.

"OOOOhhhhhhh" Hermione arched her back in pleasure and she desperately needed his touch too. He sucked slowly down her mounds and onto her stomach down to her navel.

"Lean back love" he whispered and she laid back exposing her thighs to him. He could almost taste her, watching her body glisten with water droplets, as she arched for him in pleasure of his touch. He spread her thighs slowly kissing them as he got closer and closer to her lips. Ron could feel her anticipation, her need. He slowly kisses over her clit where the panties thin strip lies. Hermione felt a surge in her body; Ron was the only man that could make her this weak, this vulnerable to touch.

"I missed that" She whispered making him smile. He took his two hands on her thighs and slowly slipped the small stringed panties off her tossing them into the water.

"Now I will give you what I have missed" He licked her lips slowly, Dipping his touch in between and then spreading her legs he buried his face in her hot center causing her to moan with intensity. She grabbed onto his hair and allow his tongue to be inside her, licking up all her juices.

"Ron….Roooo….shit!" she moaned feeling his tongue massage her clit, then sucking it softly making her body surge with pleasure. Hermione knew she was close to cumming trying to hold back Ron slipped his fingers within her sending her over the top.

"Give me all of it love" Ron whispered as he slowly pumped her cum with his fingers and sucking all the juice off of them.

"Fuck Ron…..I need you inside me" She begged looking up at him. His cock strained for release in the warm water. Come and get it then he smile. She propped up and she signaled for the steps, with his wand still in her hands she vanished his soaked and granted his cocks release. Hermione was hot and she was about to make Ron know what she was feeling. He slowly floated over to the steps sitting back allowing just enough height so that his dick was out of the water but his legs still in. He took in the surrounding for a moment, it was hot and exotic and he wanted it even more.

_SPLASSHHHHH……_

He looked over and Hermione had just dived in swimming up to him between his legs, He leaned groaning when he felt her mouth on his balls. Sweet release he thought, Hermione came up over the water looking like the mermaid of his dreams. She slowly licked her lips and set it on the head of cock.

_Shit! her mouth is hot…….. _as he clenched his eyes in pleasure. Hermione open her mouth allowing entrance to her hot mouth and started slowly sucking up and down. Entrance by her motioned he moved his thigh to smoothen the slow fucking motion and then she did it, his most favorite thing. She took it into her tight throat then brought his cock out with a quick pop.

"You know you can't be doing that" Ron smiled

"I thought we talked about it and agreed in moderation" she winked and sucks it in back to her throat

"Fuck!" Ron cried out. He could feel the pulsing of the cum screaming for release."That's it" he pulled her mouth off his cock and pulled her out the water. Her body had taken such shape and the water caressed it softly dripping off her skin. Hermione turned and slowly open her legs and coming down on his cock. He held her waist and slipped into her tight pussy effortlessly.

"Damn Baby" he whispered to her as she started to bounce her pussy on him. Hermione arched back in pleasure and Ron grabbed her hair and the smacking sound of her ass on his pelvis

"Oh…oh…oh…" Hermione moaned as her walls tighten around him about to climax

"Shit baby I'm going to cum in you" He roared as the hot wetness from inside her consumed his cock and him pumping hot seed within her. He watch as it oozed out of her in delight rubbing her breast and she shook slowly and laid back onto his chest

"I love you Ron" she whispered catching her breathe

"and I love you Mione" Ron whispered back as his cock still twitch in ecstasy within her walls

"Ron……Ron….RON!"

Ron woke up staring into Hermione face.

"We have arrived to the castle, come quickly or we will miss the carriages" Hermione turned on her heel and grabbed her satchel leaving the compartment of the train

_What ….. _he said confused getting up and rubbing his eyes. Hogwarts as he looked through the window. Quickly regaining consciousness he stepped off the train and followed to the carriage that Ginny,Harry and Hermione were waiting in. Ron took a seat next to Hermione

"Hey love" he whispered

"Hmmm"

"I just had a wicked dream" making sure no one heard him. As they took off towards the castle.

"Did it involve a steamy swimming pool with a water fall and birds…Oh! And me with a red silk robe" she smiled over at his bewildered face "Two people can have the same dream Ronald" and kissed on his cheek

"Bloody Hell" he said as he smiled


End file.
